A principal goal of this research is to achieve a total synthesis of a member of the antitumor antibiotic family called the aureolic acids illustrated below by olivomycin A. A synthetic method that requires development for this project is a glycosidation procedure that will permit attachment of 2-deoxypyranose derivative to the antibiotic aglycone with the requisite Beta-stereochemistry. A further goal of this research is to synthesize actinobolin and bactobolin, also antitumor antibiotics. The methods used have already been developed. A third goal is to prepare the antibiotic asperlin and the boronolides.